Rapid Heartbeats in Sync
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: He was the only one who bothered to care, and Nathan screwed it up. Like he usually does. NathanxWarren (Beware: Harsh Language and slight Sexual Content) Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, Strangers. So, episode 3, yo...crazy shit, right? I think we all fucked up too bad, dude. Honestly, I played that episode a few days ago and I'm still gaping at it. How am I supposed to wait another month for episode 4...? Oh, I know! Let's write some fanfiction. That usually solves _everything_. **

**Now, you may ask: Lazy, why are you writing this story...? I realize that this fandom is predominately femslash. I'm not against that at all (Kate is my waifu and you can't take her away from me and I would smash the kiss button repeatedly if Max was given the option) and your ships are your ships. Like, I ship Kate/Max and Warren/Max but not Chloe/Max, and you can disagree with that. It's cool. Let's not blow holes in each other's ships, yeah? If you want to have a peaceful discussion, my PM box is always open for chatter. Speaking of PM's...  
**

 **I recently received a PM asking me if I would be willing to write a Nathan/Warren story, and after doing something thinking and replaying all three episodes (again) I've come up with an idea. Thanks ROSES R VIOLET for the suggestion, and I hope you like it. Don't like Nathan and Warren? Then, I question your sanity for clicking on this story in the first place. It's okay, I'm crazy, too. Let's be straitjacket buddies.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rapid Heartbeats in Sync  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **for ROSES R VIOLET**

* * *

 _October 6, 2013  
_

 _After Midnight_

A sharp pain ran up his left side as he lost his balance and fell against the door to the boys' dormitories. The door handle dug into him uncomfortably as he rested for a moment. A small chuckled vibrated in his throat as he regained his balance, the dark world slowing down around him. He inhaled deeply, the strong taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue and infiltrating his nostrils.

Nathan Prescott slid down to the ground, landing harshly and mumbling a string of curses. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was way past curfew. His hazy eyes squinted up at the sky. He couldn't see the moon, but he could detect it's light illuminating the area around Blackwell Academy. It was a cloudy night, and Nathan couldn't see the stars.

His body grew heavier the longer he stayed there and his eyes lids began to droop close. He could feel the world moving beneath him in such a comforting way. Numbness took over his body as he began to lean over to his side. Before he could fully hit the ground, he jerked up, and the world jerked with him. Dizziness overwhelmed his senses, and he grabbed at the cement for support of the failing rotation that he was feeling.

Eventually, the earth forgave him, and Nathan managed to climb up to his feet while using the door handle for support. He stumbled, hitting his forehead against the glass. It didn't hurt, so he ignored it. He needed to get inside and go to his room. He was fucked if he passed out here - again - and that was the last thing he needed.

First, he tried pushing the doors open, letting out a frustrated groan as he pushed with all his might. His groggy mind then reminded him that door was supposed to be _pulled_ open. Of course, it took seconds before his body registered what his intoxicated brain was trying to say. When the realization hit him, he tugged at the handle and the door opened swiftly. He almost laughed at himself, but his exhaustion got the best of him.

Once inside, he dragged his feet down the hall to the dorms. His heavy eyes and tired body threatened to trip him, but he kept his balance, for the most part. He almost ran into a figure that exited the bathroom. The hall was dark, and the spinning made it hard for Nathan to see who it was.

Nathan staggered back, almost losing his balance before a hand reached out and jerked him forward.

"Hey!" Nathan heard the figure say, and he didn't recognize the voice. It was a guy - obviously - and Nathan squinted at him, trying to make out his face. The guy was keeping Nathan from face-planting into the ground. Nathan spewed slurred gibberish, and the guy gave a tired laughed. "Dude, you need help?"

Nathan's eyes focused for the slightest second, and saw a mess of dark hair and amused eyes. A wave of exhaustion washed over Nathan and he thought he might pass out at that moment, but the guy with tousled dark - brown? - hair had somehow draped Nathan's arm over his shoulder and was practically carrying him to his dorm at the end of the hall.

Once there, Nathan leaned against the locked door, fumbling with his keys. The guy - Zach? Maybe? - waited beside him, and sighed when the keys slipped through Nathan's fingers. Nathan attempted to bend down and pick them up, but nausea hit him square in his throat, and he heaved a bit. The guy - not Zach, he was shorter - pulled him up and got the keys himself. The door was opened, and Nathan about crashed through.

The guy - who the fuck...? - pulled Nathan's red jacket off of his sweaty body and helped him lay on his bed. Nathan sighed, the comfort of his bed shutting down his other senses. He heard the guy say something, but he couldn't make it out. Nathan was out cold.

The next morning, Nathan's entire body vibrated with the throbbing in his head. His body was stiff, and nausea hit him hard. The light seeping through his window burned his heavy eyes, and his mouth was bitterly dry. He rolled over to his side and his nose hit something. His eyes peeked open, and he saw his garbage can. He slowly leaned up onto his elbow, and scent of the spew emptied from his stomach last night hit him, making him gag.

He rubbed his sore eyes as he pushed the garbage can away. He sat up, and noticed that his side table had a glass of water on it. He quickly gulped half of it down before he noticed the two white pills. He recognized them, tossing them into his mouth without much thought.

Damn, what a night.

The Vortex party was big and loud, and Nathan could barely remember any of it. Fuck, it was all a blur. He couldn't hardly remember how he made it back to the dorms. What he could remember was how dark and heavy everything around him was, and a voice helping him into bed.

When Nathan stood, his blood rushed and he became lightheaded. "Fuck-" he cursed, gripping the wall for support. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He cringed. He smelt like booze, sweat, and pot. Nice.

When he left his door, hardly anyone else was up. Trevor was just getting in, and Evan was reading the bulletin board. Nathan walked past them and headed for the showers.

When he walked in, Warren Graham was brushing his teeth. He had on a black t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. His dark brown hair was unruly, his expression groggy. Nathan glared at him for no particular reason as Warren paid him a side glance. Nathan used the farthest sink to slash cold water on his face. Warren spat into the sink, rinsing his tooth brush. Nathan turned off the water, still rubbing at his face. When he was finished, he noticed Warren looking at him.

"You look like shit." Warren said, casually.

Nathan whipped his head around to face him. "Fuck off!" he snarled. Warren seemed unfazed by Nathan's words, turning the facet on and washing his hands.

"Gee, your welcome." Warren mumbled.

Nathan approached Warren, scowling. "What?" he hissed. He wasn't in the mood for this fucker. Did he not realize who he was talking to?

Warren dried his hands as he replied, dryly, "I just thought you would be more comfortable in your dorm rather than the hallway floor. But, hey, what do I know?" Warren then grabbed his shower supplies and headed into one of the stalls.

Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. Well, fuck, that solves the mystery of the guy who helped him last night. Nathan heard the rustle of clothes before the shower was turned on. He stared at the off-white curtain, frowning.

Passing out and waking up in different places around campus wasn't anything new for him. Hell, people would just walk by him without any thought, and when he would wake up he would stagger back to his dorm and sleep. Sometimes, Victoria would find him and nudge him awake, but that was the extent of it all. Waking up in his own bed this morning was unusual but he hadn't thought anything of it. God, dammit.

Nathan shook his head, remembering that he needed a shower himself. By the time he had grabbed his stuff and made it back to the showers, Warren was gone.

* * *

 _October 8, 2013  
_

 _Morning_

Nathan hated swimming, to be honest. The only reason he was on the swim team was because his father forced the coach to take him. Nathan hardly showed up to practice and almost never went to any of the meetings. He didn't participate in any swim meets and used his swim class as a free hour. Coach never said anything to him about it because he couldn't. Coach knew the risks of booting a Prescott, and he was going to deal with it. All Coach had to do was report good things to his father and everything was hunky dory. It wasn't like Sean Prescott even came to the meets to see his son in action, anyway.

Today was an exception, though. Madsen and his pornstache was patrolling outside, and after a heated argument - one again - involving Wells, Nathan was here. Pornstache still didn't know his place and didn't have boundaries. The fucker thought that he could talk to him like that as though he were superior. The very thought made Nathan chuckle.

Nathan pushed through the door to the boys' locker room. He walked past the rows of lockers and turned a corner only to be startled by Warren. Warren was in his swim trunks, sitting on the bench while looking at his phone. He looked up when he heard Nathan, giving him a short glance before returning to his phone. Nathan saw the shadows around Warren's right eye, and an unfamiliar pang shot through his stomach. Nathan pressed his lips into a tight line as he slowly walked to his locker.

Pushing the pill bottles aside, Nathan dug around for his trunks. Behind him, Warren sighed lightly. Nathan turned his head to look back at him as he shrugged off his jacket. His eyes remained on the back of Warren's head as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Warren wasn't as scrawny as Nathan thought he was. His eyes traced his back, counting the little moles that were spread across his pale skin. He wasn't muscular, by any means. He was lean, fit. Nathan peeled his shirt off before pulling his undershirt off, letting the clothes fall to the ground. His eyes traced Warren's spine down to the waistband of his trunks. He bit the inside of his cheek, hesitant to rid himself of his pants. Before he could think on it any longer, Warren shut his phone off.

Warren stood, tossing the phone into his locker before shutting it. "Do you need something?" he asked, annoyance - fuck - playing in his tone. The sudden words startled Nathan, and he tore his gaze away. He scoffed.

"Fuck off, geek." Nathan mentally slapped himself. Clever, bro. Really.

Warren gave a dry laugh, crossing his arms. He mumbled, "Whatever," before leaving the locker room. Once Nathan heard the door shut, he tugged his pants off, along with his briefs. He slipped on his swimming trunks.

Nathan chewed on his bottom lip. What was that dick's problem? Fuck, that wasn't the question he should be asking himself.

He grabbed a pill from each bottle, swallowing them dry. They left a bitter taste on his tongue, but he didn't care.

He sat on the bench, running his fingers through his thick locks. His head pounded lightly. The image of Warren's back lingered in his mind. He had clear, smooth looking skin. In his days on the swim team, Nathan had seen enough disgusting backache to make him retch.

Nathan gave an annoyed groan. Damn it, was it always this cold? Goosebumps rose along the flesh on his arms and chest and he rubbed at them. Nathan stood and went to Warren's locker, jerking it open. Why? Fuck if he knew. It was an urge.

Warren's clothes were folded neatly, and his cell phone rested on the pile. Without a thought, Nathan grabbed the phone and turned it on. Nathan sighed, frustrated. It needed a password. Nathan tossed it back in. What the fuck was he doing? Nathan was a lot of things, but he wasn't nosy. He didn't stick his nose into other peoples business like this; mostly because he didn't care. Nathan rubbed at his right eye with the back of his hand, the image of Warren's bruised eye whirling around in his mind.

Yesterday, he had confronted Max about Wells calling him into his office, and Warren had been there. Nathan didn't go there with the intention of physically hurting either of them, but sometimes, his temper got the best of him. Hell, he hadn't even really noticed Warren there until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard him speak. The headbutt was just a reflex - maybe - and then Warren was grabbing his face while on the ground.

Nathan wouldn't admit that he did feel a little - more - guilty for the black eye, but Warren had deserved it. Did he really think he could win in a fight against him? Pft, as if. And all over that bitch, too. Why would he even be with her, anyway? He was probably trying to get some. The thought made Nathan curl his lip in disgust. He could do better than that selfie whore.

Nathan was about to shut the locker when something caught his eyes. There was a picture of Warren and Max together, and Nathan tore it from the side of the locker. It was a selfie picture taken by Warren with Max next to him, and they were both smiling. Warren looked absolutely happy, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight and his grin spread from ear to ear.

Nathan tore the picture up, and instantly regretted doing so.

"Shit."

* * *

 _October 9, 2013  
_

 _Afternoon_

What a shitty week. Seriously.

To start everything off, that punk whore actually had the nerve to threaten him, the hipster bitch told Wells he had a gun, Kate fucking jumps off the girls dormitory and Max blames the whole thing on him, getting him suspended. To top it off, femnazi approached him at Two Whales demanding info on Frank. She was really fucking stupid, wasn't she?

It wasn't the end of the shittiness, though.

When Nathan got back from Two Whales, he sat in his car for a moment. It was still light out, but the air felt different. Not just in his car, or around Blackwell...the air was different around Arcadia Bay. It wasn't refreshing or calm, but heavy and suffocating. Tight and confining. He rubbed at his forehead, pushing his hair back.

He couldn't believe he was fucking suspended. Nathan groaned. His father was going to have a shitfit when he found out. Nathan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, chewing on his dry lip. He didn't want to see his father, and selfie-bitch pretending to give a shit make the blood boil within his veins. Even if he gave her the time of day, she would take the info and use it against him. She wasn't going to take back anything she said just because he gave her a tip on Frank. Fuck, and what was up with the Rachel getup? Did she honestly think she was anything remotely close to Rachel? If so, that was pitiful.

He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He counted to three, and told himself to breathe. He needed to calm down if he was going to make it through the rest of the week without ripping someones hair out of their scalp and shoving it down their throat. His muscles twitched with pent up angry energy, and he practically kicked his car door open.

The air wasn't fresh when he breathed it in. It sent a strange spasm up his spine, and he shook his body to rid himself of it. Shoving his keys into his pocket, he headed towards the school.

"Hey!" A shout stopped Nathan in his tracks, and he turned to face the voice. Warren was walking towards him from across the parking lot with furrowed brows and a frown tugging at his lips. Nathan thought about ignoring him and continuing on his way, but he didn't. He stayed - shit - and waited.

When Warren stopped, he held up with pieces of the photo Nathan had ripped up, and a familiar sensation ran through his veins.

"What the hell, dude?" Warren demanded, glaring. Nathan returned the glare.

"What?" he snapped back, standing up straight.

"Don't play stupid, Prescott. I know you did this." Warren said. "No one else was in the locker room yesterday, so it had to be you."

"So what?" Nathan asked before he could stop himself, his temper getting the best of him once again. "I did you a favor. It was a shitty picture, anyway."

Something swirled in Warren's dark hazelnut eyes, and he stepped closer as he pushed Nathan back. "God, you are such an ass!"

Nathan pushed him back. "You really wanna fuck with me again, dick?" Warren pushed Nathan's arm away when he motioned to Warren's still bruised eye.

Warren turned away from him, letting out a dry laugh. " _This_. This is the reason, Prescott." Warren was close enough now that Nathan could smell his cologne. "You are an entitled prick who doesn't give a shit about anyone, and no one gives a shit right back. Some of the shit you do is cruel and unfathomable, and you deserved to be expelled."

There are around 1,025,109 words in the English language, and yet Nathan couldn't even begin to string enough together to describe the sensation that was firing up within his belly. Warren wasn't finished, though.

"You have no respect for women and treat them like things, and with all the shit about drugged girls going around, everyone is pointing their fingers in your direction." Warren jabbed his finger into Nathan's chest. "I don't even know how you can stand yourself at the end of the day. Your name? Your family? It means nothing. It doesn't change what a piece of shit you are, _Nathan_." Warren wadded up the picture pieces, throwing them to the ground.

"I tried to be nice, okay? I thought maybe you didn't want to wake up outside for everyone to see, again! That maybe you would appreciate an act of kindness, but obviously I was wrong. Not only do you hurt me, but you hurt Max and then tear up the one picture I have of us together." Warren was incredibly close now, and his breath was ward against Nathan's mouth. "You hurt people, and you don't give a single fuck! Do you even know what it's like to feel sorrow? To be beaten and talked down to? No, I bet you don't, Nathan."

Warren backed away then, and Nathan's nostrils flared as air escaped them for the first time in what felt like minutes. His heart was rapid in his chest, vibrating through out his entire body. His face was flushed and eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what your problem with Max is, but you better lay the fuck off." Warren shook his head, his eyes showing more emotions than just hatred. "You know what? Fuck you, Nathan Prescott."

"You don't know shit about me." Nathan said through clenched teeth and he visibly shook.

Before Warren could say anything, a bluejay fell to the ground between them, startling both boys. The bluejay flapped helplessly and cried, flopping all around. They stared at it, and Nathan noticed that this wasn't the first bird to fall. When he looked around the parking lot, birds were limp and squirrels nibbled on them.

Warren looked up at the sky, and Nathan followed his gaze. In the distant, there was a mess of birds that seemed to be swirling in a vortex-style in the air. Another bird fell a few feet away from them, crying and fluttering on the ground. Warren knelt down to inspect the bluejay, taking his backpack off and unzipping it. He pulled out a pair of blue latex gloves, which Nathan found curious until he remembered that Warren was some sort of science wiz.

Warren inspected the bluejay, but nothing appeared wrong with it. Nathan's eyes wandered over Warren concentrated face. Warren's lips were pressed into a tight line, and his tense eyes darted over the bird in search of the cause of unusual behavior. Warren had on a charcoal colored shirt with a raven and the word "Nevermore" written in script with a white undershirt. Why did he always wear two shirts?

Warren's fingers traced the head of the bluejay, checking for damage. He was being incredible gentle, and Nathan wondered how he could be so cautious and tender with such a worthless creature.

The bluejay stopped moving eventually, going limp and light fading in its tiny eyes. Warren pulled away from the lifeless bird, staring down at it in despondent expression, and Nathan was sure that he was long forgotten. Nathan's gaze continued to dart over Warrens figure, sliding down his arms and focusing on his fingers as they pulled away at the latex gloves. He eventually wondered lower, and froze as shock chilled his insides.

When Warren looked up, Nathan was gone.

* * *

 _October 10, 2013  
_

 _Midnight_

 _Heavy sighs._

 _A delicate finger traced his navel._

 _Warm breaths._

 _Soft fingertips traveled up his spine to the back of his head._

 _Moist air._

 _A quick flick of the tongue on his earlobe._

 _Silent whispers._

 _A tender nibble on his sore bottom lip._

 _Hazy eyes._

 _A tongue darts out._

 _Surrounding heat._

 _Lingering fingertips caress._

 _Desperate hands grab one another._

 _Heavy._

 _Groans and moans escape._

 _Tight._

 _It's hard to breathe._

 _Rough._

 _Count to three._

 _Fast._

 _One._

 _Hot._

 _Two._

 _Close._

 _Three._

 _Tingles and shivers cause goosebumps to rise upon moist flesh._

 _More._

 _Scattered thoughts and silent cries._

 _Hunger._

 _Only one tongue can dominate._

 _Please._

 _"You hurt people."_

 _A teasing nip at the pulse point._

 _"You deserve this."_

 _Rapid heartbeats in sync._

 _"How can you look at yourself at the end of the day, hm?"_

 _Beads of salty sweat drip from heated pores._

 _"No one gives a shit about you."_

 _Fingers grip and tug at thick locks._

 _"Do you know what pain feels like?"_

 _Short breathes and blurred vision._

 _"You are nothing."_

 _Almost there._

 _Heart bursts into pleasure._

 _Swelling heat._

 _"I tried."_

 _Burning sensations._

 _Warm breath._

 _The lingering scent of musky sweat._

 _"You hurt me."_

 _Nails digging into skin._

 _Sloppy misplaced lips._

 _So close._

 _Chest to chest._

 _Faster._

 _Aching muscles and tired eyes._

 _Wetness and humidity._

 _Pulsating._

 _A harmless bite on the shoulder._

 _Fingers intertwining._

 _Almost._

 _"Nathan..."_

 _Explosions._

* * *

 _October 10, 2013  
_

 _Morning_

Nathan woke up drenched in sweat and panting. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in his room, and his thoughts were as rapid as his pulse. Did that really happen? He didn't - _he did_ \- just...goddamn it.

He needed a new pair of pants.

* * *

 _October 10, 2013  
_

 _Nightfall_

His lip was swollen, and his nose dripped blood. Nathan sat in his car, trembling. His cheeks were wet and sore, and pain shot up his side every time he adjusted his position. He stared at his reflection in his rear view mirror, and was almost disappointed that nothing visible would bruise or show by morning. His fingers quivered in his lap, and he choked on every other breath he took.

 _Worthless._

His father had called upon him this morning, asking him to come hope. Family business.

That was code for his father just found out that he was expelled and why.

Nathan rubbed at his swollen eyes, hoping that when he left that anyone who saw him would just think he was high or something.

 _Disgrace._

Nathan got out of his car, and headed to the dorms. His nose continued to drip, but he paid it no attention and let it drip onto his white shirt. He dragged his feet, and cursed himself when he flinched at every little noise the wind made. Fuck, was he this much of a pussy?

His eyes stung painfully. Nathan tripped when he came to a set of stairs, landing on his knees. He hissed out a swear or two, his entire body vibrating in pain. He felt that if he made any sudden movements, his flesh would split open and he would be left there for the world to see bleed out. Wouldn't that be a way to go...

 _You can't imagine how disappointed I am. This is always an issue with you, son.  
_

Nathan moved to that he was sitting on the top set of stairs leading to the boys' dorm entrance. He tried to catch his breath, but he could swear that his lungs were bruised and it hurt to breathe deeply. He knew he needed to get to his room to take something and clean himself up, but he couldn't get his legs to function properly.

What was wrong with him? What was he supposed to do? How the fuck was he supposed to fix this? Hell, he couldn't fix any of it! Was he doomed to live his life like this until he became _him_?

 _Do you understand everything I have done for you? Are you that ungrateful?  
_

Nathan didn't want to be like him. Nathan didn't want to take over the business or do any of that shit. Nathan groaned at the ache in his side. Fuck, that had gotten him good.

 _I've had enough._

The night air was cool, and it felt good on his heated skin. He rubbed at his temple in an attempt to sooth his pulsating head, but it only made it worse. His nose stopped bleeding, the blood caking on his upper lip and chin.

When the doors to the dormitory opened, Nathan about yelped and shielded himself. How fucking pathetic would that look? Nathan peeked behind and instantly whirled his head back around when he spotted Warren. Nathan - fuckfuckfuck - felt his face instantly flare up and he wanted nothing more than to book it out of there, but his unsteady legs couldn't be trusted.

He heard Warren approach from behind, and Nathan wished for a moment that Warren was there to kill him or something; fuck, yeah, let that be it! Ugh, what a stupid fucking thought.

"You look like shit." Warren's voice was soft, and something stirred within Nathan. He did his best to ignore the feeling as well as Warren. He didn't have the energy to even retaliate. Fatigue was getting the best of him, too.

Nathan went stiff when Warren seated himself next him, and he could hear and feel his blood rushing. Nathan eyed Warren with wide eyes, and saw that he had something in his hand. Warren offered him a moist washcloth and a bag of ice.

Before Nathan could question him, Warren said, "I saw you through the window." Warren avoided his gaze, and Nathan remained where he was. Warren sighed after a moment, turning his body to face Nathan. Nathan watched his dark eyes expand in shock for a moment before returning to normal. Through the window, he must not have looked this bad.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Warren offered the icepack to Nathan, and when he didn't take it, Warren reached out and grabbed his wrist - fuck - putting the icepack in Nathan's palm. The sudden cold shocked the nerves in his hand as he gripped it. Warren then offered him the washcloth. Nathan's eyes were still glued to Warren's face, so he didn't pay the washcloth any attention.

Warren must have felt brave because he reached out and began wiping at Nathan's chin, ridding it of the dried up blood. Nathan jumped at the contact, and he felt his cheeks flush. Fuckfuckfuck-

"I shouldn't have blown up on you like that yesterday. I was just pissed and I said some things I shouldn't have. Everything's been so shitty lately and I took it out on you. I just assumed it was you who ripped that picture up." Warren chuckled dryly. "You know what they say about assuming: it makes an ass out of you and me."

Nathan could feel the heat emitting from Warren, and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Warren finished cleaning his chin, and moved up to gently wipe the blood at Nathan's nose. Nathan breath lingered in his throat as Warren gently rubbed at the caked blood. He leaned a bit closer, and Nathan wanted nothing more to push him away and get the hell out of there, but, fuck, he didn't trust his wobbly legs to keep him from falling flat on his face. Shit, did he have to be so goddamn close?

Was this happening...? Nathan must have passed out, right? That thought was pushed out of his mind when he felt Warren's pinky brush against his cheek. _Lingering fingertips caress_ _-_ NO! Fuck, no! His head pounded with rapid thoughts and images, and he only hoped that Warren wouldn't notice the change in the air around them. Warren's gaze was focused on his nose and he didn't seem to notice with Nathan shivered.

Warren finished cleaning up the blood and folded the dirty washcloth onto his lap, unfazed by the moment that was currently frying Nathan's brain of any coherent thought. Nathan released the breath that he was holding slowly, his chest and lungs burning with exertion. His fists were tight in his lap, his fingernails digging into his flesh. _Nails digging into skin-_

Stop it! Nathan bit his lip, tearing his gaze from Warren. The two sat there in silence, but everything was a loud hum within Nathan's head. Images and memories of the night before flashed through his mind - fuckfuckfuck - and something stirred within him. His stomach and chest felt tight and unfamiliar sensations ran through him. His leg began to bounce nervously, and fuck, he was here next to him - so close - and it was making him uneasy.

Nathan glanced at Warren, who was looking up at the sky. Nathan knew he shouldn't, but he took the opportunity to study Warren's face. The bruise was still there, and it made it seem like a shadow was lingering on his face. Warren's eyes were dark - _hazy eyes_ \- and tender. His lips looked moist - _s_ _loppy misplaced lips_ \- as though he had a balm on, and his skin seemed like porcelain in the moonlight.

"You're right," Warren said suddenly, facing Nathan. "I don't know anything about you. What I do know is stuff I heard from other people, and that's not the most reliable source." Warren sighed, his eyes landing on the dripping icepack in Nathan's grip. Nathan raised a brow, his lips parting slightly in surprise. Was he-?

"You might be a decent guy, but no one would know it." Warren mumbled, reaching out and tearing the icepack from Nathan's fingers. Nathan's frozen fingers ached. What...?

Warren raised the icepack to Nathan's face, pressing it carefully to Nathan's nose. The coolness felt nice against his heated skin. "I don't know what happened to you, and I was an asshole when I said that shit. But, if your in trouble, you should get help. No one should be kicked when they're down."

Nathan's hand bolted up and gripped Warren's bare wrist, causing Warren to jump slightly. He was surprisingly warm considering it was a bit chilly tonight, and Nathan could feel his pulse - _pulsating_ \- within his wrist. Warren's eyes widened a bit, as if he were afraid that he said something wrong.

"Hey, if I offended you-"

"Shut up." Nathan's voice was dry and cracked. His eyes narrowed at Warren, and he found himself breathing quickly.

Shitshitshit! What was he doing? Panic rose in his chest. He shouldn't be doing this - fuck, he shouldn't even be thinking about it! What would his father say if he saw this? He would beat Nathan straight - fuck, _literally_ \- and then probably disown him, call him disgraceful and a faggot. His fathers words echoed in his mind and, damn it, it hurt. Everything hurt all the time, and his life was full of this shit. Was this his future? Was he to grow up and become Sean Prescott? The very though sickened him to the point of wanting to end it all.

Nathan bit his lip, his gaze searching Warren's eyes. Warren's expression was dumbfounded with a hint of alarm, his eyes searching Nathan for any sort of explanation.

Nathan knew he should pull away, get up, and tell Warren to never speak to him again. That's exactly what he should do, and then he would never give Warren a second thought, a second glance... his existence would be meaningless to him.

But, he just gripped Warren tighter. The icepack was still in Warren's grip, dripping onto Nathan's knee.

 _Desperate hands grab one another._

Nathan knew his mind was clouding over, and he didn't try to stop it. He was tired. He was tired of everyone trying to control how he felt. Tired of holding back, of worrying... He couldn't take it back now, and fuck, he didn't want to. Adrenaline was in his system, and it was better than any damn pill he could take.

 _Rapid heartbeats in sync._

Fuck it. Fuck his father. Fuck everyone. Fuck worry. Fuck fear.

He didn't care anymore.

 _Scattered thoughts and silent cries._

Warren tugged back a bit, trying to release his wrist.

Nathan let him go, and Warren dropped the icepack. Warren didn't have time to think or say anything before Nathan roughly tangled his fingers in his tousled locks, jerking him forward. Warren's words were swallowed by Nathan's bruised lips as they locked. Nathan inhaled the fresh scent of Warren and the nerves in his lips twitched with delight. He felt Warren stiffen, not breathing. Nathan parted his lips slightly, taking in Warren's bottom lip between his own, giving it an experimental suck. Warren's mouth parted in a silent gasp and his hands grasped Nathan's arms as if to steady himself.

Nathan parted from Warren, remaining close enough to feel and taste Warren's heavy exhale. Nathan opened his eyes to meet Warren's rosy face and wide eyes. Nathan's lip trembled and his tongue slipped out to run over it, the taste of his blood and Warren sending tingles along his tongue. Warren wanted to say something, but didn't. Nathan figured he was too shocked to pull away, but it didn't matter. Nathan's eyes darted down to Warren's wet mouth.

Fuck it.

With an open mouth, Nathan caught Warren's lips once more. He scooted them closer, heat enveloping them. He tilted his head to get a closer, his nose pressing into Warren's face. Warren's hands went to Nathan's chest, attempting to push away, and his touch practically burned him. Nathan nipped at his lip, tightening his grip on Warren's hair. With one hand in Warren's tangled locks, he wrapped his arm around his waist. They needed to be closer, so much closer.

Nathan snaked his under Warren's shirt, his fingertips burning with heated excitement. Warren gave an involuntary moan that vibrated through their mouths. Fuck! Nathan ran his tongue over Warren's as dizziness started to take affect on Nathan's mind.

More.

Nathan jerked away, and he ran his tongue along Warren's throat, tasting the sweat on his skin. Warren was gasping for air, and trying speak.

"Wha- Nathan, stop!"

Nathan pulled away and met Warren's eyes, but he kept his hold on him. He began rubbing and scratching at Warren's back, causing Warren to lose his train of thought.

Nathan leaned forward, giving a light suck of his lip before he trailed the kisses to his cheek. His tongue darted out and tasted Warren's earlobe.

Nathan's chest hurt, his heart beating so rapidly he thought it might burst through his ribcage. His sensations were overwhelmed by the scent of them, and all he could focus on was tasting him.

Warren reached up and tugged at Nathan's hair, pulling him away from work on Warren's ear. " _Stop!_ " Warren gasped.

Everything throbbed, and everything ached. Nathan breathed heavily, releasing Warren's hair and trailing his hands over his chest. He wanted more - fuck, so much more! - but he had to keep his head straight. He couldn't help but smirk at Warren's flushed face and dilated eyes. He swallowed harshly, trying to think of something clever to say, only to fail.

"Warren," Nathan's voice was husky, and he felt Warren shiver. "Thanks, you dick." Yeah, that was the extent of his creativity, but it seemed to have an affect on Warren.

Warren shook his head. "W-what? I don't - I'm not-"

Nathan pressed his thumb over Warren's mouth. "Shut up. Your pants say otherwise."

If Warren wasn't red before, he was now. Nathan chuckled, replacing his thumb with his lips in a series of quick pecks.

It had been a shitty week, but Nathan forgot about it. His broken body and spirit, his father, the punk whore and hipster bitch, Kate's suicide, being suspended... all of it was buried in the back of his mind. This might be his only chance to decide something for himself, and he was going to take it. He was going to risk humiliation and disgrace in his family, and he was going to risk his reputation at Blackwell. Even if Warren didn't want anything to do with him after this moment, he would live with that. He - maybe even they - didn't have to be public, and he didn't want much. He just wanted to be in control for once.

Nathan planted a kiss on Warren's chin, sighing. He was taken back when he heard Warren give a short laugh. "This will never work."

"I don't expect it to." Nathan replied. "That's the best part."

* * *

 **A/N: God damn! I need a cold shower! Who wants to join me?**

 **Just kidding. This is my shower. Go find your own.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Guess who decided to turn this into a twoshot...? What? No, ME, you dummy. Yeah, because apparently I haven't written enough NathanxWarren. Ah, geez. I'm not really sorry for it, honestly. I ship what I want!  
**

 **Now, let us continue the lovely adventures of Nathan Prescott and Warren Graham, shall we? Let's see if I can actually pull this off...  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rapid Heartbeats in Sync**

 **Chapter Two**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **for ROSES R VIOLET**

* * *

 _October 11, 2013_

 _Morning_

Sleep lingered in the deep corners of his eyes as they fluttered open. His vision was fuzzy with colors blurring into one another. His mouth was parted slightly, his tongue moist with the lingering taste of blood and sweat. He filled his lungs full of the fresh air that wafted in through his window, his chest rising and falling slowly. Heavy hands raised to rub at his face before landing on his chest. His eyes fully adjusted to the morning light, and goosebumps rose along his exposed skin. He kicked the blanket off and sat up, his body aching with the need to be stretched.

How did he manage to fall asleep...?

Nathan allowed a tiny smirk to play on his lips before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms before him, enjoying the feeling in his sore muscles. For the first time in so long, his head didn't pound angrily and nausea didn't threaten his senses. His back was bruised and his nose was a bit tender, but that was the extent of it.

The shittiness of the fight before still lingered in his mind, but the memories were cast away by the recollection of moist lips and wide, dark eyes. Fuck, he could still feel the silkiness of tousled locks on his fingertips. Nathan's tongue darted out to wet his chapped bottom lip. It was still busted, but not nearly as swollen.

When Nathan stood, he didn't stumble. There was no nausea, or throbbing heads. Instead, his stomach was tight and his heart beat softly in his chest. His breathing was even, and eyes awake.

In only his dark red sweatpants, he grabbed his shower supplies and left his room. The hall was brightly lit, and the buzz of several conversations filled the area. Zach and Logan chatted, Evan was leaving the bathroom, and Trevor was looking at the bulletin with Justin. He gave a small nod at Zach when heard his name be called, but didn't stop. He headed straight for the showers.

Two of the showers were occupied, but no one - dammit - else was there. He got in one of the stalls, setting his stuff down and tugging his sweats and briefs off. He tossed them aside and turned the water on. Liquid heat washed over him, and he sighed. He closed his eyes, and let the water wash over his face. He reached for his shampoo and lathered his hair up, the scent of minty pine swirling with the misty air.

 _"You're right, I don't know anything about you."_

 _Heavy sighs._

Nathan rinsed his hair, the soap tickling as is slid down his skin. He squirted some body wash into his palm before rubbing it into his flesh. He ran his fingers over his shoulder and down his arms. Foamed soap ran down his chest and legs before swirling down the drain.

 _"You might be a decent guy and no one would know it."_

 _Warm breaths._

He heard one of the other showers shut off before a the sound of a curtain being pushed aside. He turned his body around to clean himself of the lathered foam.

 _"No one should be kicked while they're down. "_

 _Silent whispers._

His eyes drooped shut, and his fingers traveled lower.

 _"This will never work."_

 _Surrounding heat._

Before his hand could reach his destination, the water chilled and his eyes snapped open. Damn, how long had he been in here? Making sure he was fully rinsed, he shut the water off, shivering lightly. He grabbed his towel, drying his face and body. Outside the stall, the door opened and footsteps made their way to the sink.

Once Nathan was dry enough, he wrapped the towel around his waist and gathered his belongings. Pulling the curtain aside, his heart skipped and he froze where he stood.

Warren was curled over a sink, brushing his teeth. Next to him, Daniel was cleaning his glasses while making polite conversation. Warren kept his distant eyes on the sink, nodding at what Daniel was saying. Nathan bit his lip, taking a slow step forward, his eyes stuck on Warren. His hair was wet, and his white t-shirt clung to his back. Nathan's eyes wondered up and down his figure, his heart rate quickly picking up. Suddenly, he wished that he had bothered to bring some clean clothes.

Warren spat in the sink, cupping his hand a filling it with water. He swished the water in his mouth before spitting it into the sink.

Daniel noticed Nathan, but paid no attention. Warren tucked his toothbrush back in with his shower supplies before grabbing his towel to wipe his mouth with. Nathan could see Warren's face in the mirror, and could tell he was in a deep thought and barely listening to Daniel. When Warren turned around, shower supplies in arm, his eyes met Nathan's.

Warren visibly tensed, and his eyes instantly darted to Daniel. Warren hurried out of the shower room, Daniel right behind him.

What was the word Nathan was looking for...? He felt offended, and - fuck! - a bit hurt. He almost wanted to kick that door open and track Warren down. Fuck, wouldn't that be a sight? Warren fleeing down the hall with a practically naked Nathan chasing after him. Yeah, that wouldn't tip anyone off.

Emotions swelled in his chest as he shoved the door open, and the cool air hit him hard. Looking down the hall, there was no Warren. He saw Daniel heading for the bathroom, but paid no attention to him. Warren probably went back to his room. The thought of going over and pounding on his door occurred to Nathan, but then that image didn't look much better than the previous one.

Ignoring everyone else within the dorms, Nathan headed back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was pissed. He knew he really shouldn't be, but he was. Damn it, if that fat kid hadn't been there...Fuck. Nathan set his shower supplies down and tore off his towel. He slipped on a pair of clean underwear, and searched his closet.

What would he have done if Warren had been alone? Probably the same this as yesterday, but that time...he wouldn't have let Warren run away. He would have held Warren down and - Jesus, fuck!

Last night seemed so much closer, as if had happened mere moments ago. Nathan could still feel Warren's rapid heartbeat in sync with his, as well as the heaviness of arousal in the air. They were melted against each other, and Nathan had never felt such heat. The noises they made - smacking and heavy breaths - were the only thing heard in the night, and the isolation almost made Nathan throw him down and ravish him. Fuck, the urge was still strong. But, he hadn't. Instead, Warren had abrupt stood, fixing his shirt to cover the front of his pants and smoothing out his hair. Even in the darkness, Nathan could make out how pink and puffy his lips had become. Warren had shaken his head with an short laugh that only held embarrassment, avoiding Nathan's eye. When Nathan stood as well, Warren had dashed into the building before Nathan could even steady himself.

He had thought about chasing him then, too. Again, another bad image.

Last night, he didn't remember entering the building or even going in his room. The next thing he remembered was him tearing the clothes from his body and exploring himself in ways he had never imagined, all while the flashes of him and Warren were playing in his mind. Fuck, he hadn't felt that damn good in so long.

Now, he felt like absolute shit.

Nathan buttoned up his white shirt slowly, a frown pulling at his lips. He knew Warren would never say anything about last night. No one would ever believe him, anyway. Plus, he would be on the receiving end of faggot and queer jokes for the rest of his time at Blackwell if he did.

He should have expected Warren to avoid him, though. He got his hopes up too high, and that was his mistake. Now, he was going to feel shitty for the rest of the morning, or possibly the rest of the day. He pulled on his usual red jacket, slipped his shoes on, and headed out the door.

* * *

 _October 11, 2013_

 _Evening_

Nathan couldn't keep his thoughts straight - fuck, literally - and people were beginning to notice. Victoria kept asking him if he was fine, and he kept brushing her off. He knew she could tell it wasn't drugs that was making him so unfocused and quiet. He wasn't about to tell her about last night, either. He's have to kill her if he did.

Nathan had bothered to even go to class just to keep his mind busy. It didn't work, but it was worth the effort.

Now, Nathan parked his car in the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner. He had skipped breakfast and lunch and his stomach was screaming at him for the mistreatment. Hopping out of his car, he slammed the door shut, locking it. He strode across the lot, noticing the lack of people. The townspeople of Arcadia Bay seemed to be spooked this past week with the weird weather and dead birds. Fuck, why didn't anyone pick up the bodies? That had to be a bad omen to leave the corpses of falling birds in the roads and on the sidewalks. Nathan stepped over a bluejay, a slight flash of gloved fingers crossing his mind before he pulled the door open.

The smell of fresh cook burgers and seasoned fries hit him, and he inhaled deeply. A few truckers were sat on the stools in front, but other than that the booths were mostly empty. Mostly. Nathan turned and stopped in his tracks at the sight of tousled brown hair.

Nathan recognized those shoulders, and that dark green shirt. Warren's back was to him, and he was tapping his fingers along the table. He was alone. Nathan chewed on his bottom lip, his chest pulsating and his stomach twisting. If he went over there, Warren would more than likely ignore him. Then, Nathan would let his temper get the best of him and he would go off on Warren. Then, there would be this huge scene and shit would go down. Shit, he didn't need that. But, he didn't want to avoid the guy either. Fuck, he stuck his fucking tongue in his mouth not even twenty-four hours ago! Avoiding him would make it like it never happened, and Nathan would be damned if that was the outcome of the whole ordeal.

Fuck, okay. Nathan could admit it to himself: he was attracted to the guy. Yeah, fine. Why _him_ , of all people? The fucker bothered to care. Nathan couldn't think of a single other person who had dragged his wasted ass back to his dorm before he passed out, or someone who had dared to call him out on his bullshit and then genuinely apologize. Warren apologized because he felt bad, not because Nathan's father made him. And, if he were being totally honest, Nathan deserved it. He had ripped up the picture of that selfie ho and Warren.

Warren had every reason to ignore his existence, but he didn't. Instead, he met Nathan at the dorms last night with an ice packet and a wet washcloth.

...And Nathan pretty much jumped the fucking guy against his will. Way to go, asshole.

Nathan must have stood there glaring at the back of Warren's head for a while because one of the waitresses came over and asked him if he needed anything. He didn't even look at her as he shook his head.

Fuck it.

Nathan pushed past the waitress and over to Warren's table. Warren was looking down at the menu with a class of Coke in his hand. He took a sip, turning the menu over. Nathan stood there, staring. When Warren glanced up, he almost choked on his drink. Nathan could see his cheeks flush as he coughed into a napkin.

When Warren had calmed down, Nathan asked, "Mind if I sit?"

"Yeah, I do mind." Warren said flatly.

Nathan raised a brow. "Great," he said, sliding into the booth across from him. Nathan grabbed one of the spare menus, attempting to look casual under Warren's glare.

"What do you want?" Warren asked quietly. Before Nathan could answer, the waitress come over and asked him what he would like to drink.

"Water," he answered, his eyes never tearing from Warren's. The waitress smiled, and asked if they were ready to order.

"Not yet," Warren spoke up. The waitress nodded, seeming to notice the tension around them and leaving. Nathan leaned on the table, crossing his arms. He studied Warren's face. He could barely make out the bruise that once lingered on his eye, and he was a bit relieved. His dark eyes darted down to the table, and he sighed.

"Lemme guess, 'You better keep your fucking mouth shut, or else I'll split open your other eye,' right?" Warren said bitterly "Well, you can fucking save it."

Nathan's jaw tightened, and he told himself to breathe. "Why did you help me?" Nathan asked, attempting to ignore Warren's previous statement.

"What?" Warren sounded genuinely confused.

"Why did you fucking come down last night and help me?" he repeated more harshly.

Warren frowned. "Pity." The word slipped off his tongue and shot through Nathan's chest.

" _What?_ " Nathan spat.

"Unlike you, I take others feelings into consideration. I yelled at you, and felt bad. I was studying last night and happened to see you walking back all beat up." Warren took another sip of his drink. "But, if I had known what was gonna happen, I wouldn't've even bothered."

Nathan wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table and choke him. Nathan's fingers twitched and he reached up and smoothed his hair back.

"You act as though you didn't enjoy-"

"I didn't!" Warren snapped. "You fucking mauled me, you asshole!"

"Your dick said otherwise." Nathan smirked. "Did you sleep well last night, by chance?" Nathan's tone was mocking, and he didn't mean for it to be. Warren's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, his grip tightening on the glass of Coke. His eyes were narrowed, and Nathan could tell he had his teeth clenched.

Before Nathan realized what he was doing, he leaned over as far as he could, and whispered, "Because I had a hell of a time getting off."

When the Coke hit Nathan's face, he fell back in his seat, eyes squeezed shut. Warren slammed the glass down hard, getting up from the booth and rushing out of the diner. It took Nathan a moment to register what had happened, but when he did, he shouted after Warren. "Hey!"

Nathan grabbed a couple napkins, drying his face as he got up. The other customers watched as he ran after Warren.

Warren was half way to his car when Nathan got outside. His neck and hair was sticky with the cola, and he could taste it on his lips. He spotted Warren, and immediately chased him. Warren must not have cared that Nathan was running up to him because he didn't even try to get away. When Nathan caught up to him, he reached out and roughly grabbed Warren's arm.

"Hey! Don't you fucking run aw-"

"Don't touch me, you fucking creep!" Warren jerked his arm free, continuing his way to his car. Nathan could feel his blood rushing, and panic rising in his chest. Warren was not getting away that fucking easy. Nathan followed Warren to his car, and before Warren could get his keys out, Nathan turned him around and shoved him against the vehicle.

"Look, dude, what do you fucking want!? I don't know what your goddamn problem is, but you better leave me the fuck alone!"

"Or what?" Nathan dared. He had the front of Warren's shirt balled in his fist, and their faces were close enough that he could feel Warren's breath on his face.

"Or someone's going to see and then everyone will know your damn secret!" Warren exclaimed.

Fuck, that hadn't occurred to him. Shit, they were in a public parking lot. Nathan whipped his head around, his eyes scanning for any witnesses. He spotted a fisherman handing out flyers and pretending not to see them, and Nathan let out a frustrated groan. He let go of Warren's shit, and stepping back. Warren readjusted his shirt, digging into his pocket for his keys.

Shitshitshit! Nathan knew that he had fucking fucked everything up. Of course he had! He always ruined everything! He couldn't be a goddam normal human being and have a civil talk in the diner with Warren. No, he had to poke and poke until he got bit.

Warren had been right; he was a piece of shit.

"I tore up the picture." Nathan blurted out. Warren dropped his keys, mumbling a curse before looking at Nathan with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"I was the one who tore up your picture." Nathan crossed his arms, staring down at his feet. "You were right. I did it. You didn't need to apologize. You were right..."

They stood there in silence. Nathan's chest hurt, and he felt twitchy. He waited for Warren to get in his car and drive away...possibly back over him and put him out of his misery. But, it never came. Instead, he heard Warren mumbled, "You sonofabitch." Warren rubbed at his face, and began to laugh.

The laughter reminded Nathan of last night, and he wanted to swallow them. He wished that he could rewind back to last night and relive it. Maybe he could've done something different; something that would prevent this argument and leave them pressed together as they were. It was never that simple, though.

There was no replay button in life.

"I can't believe this." Warren said to himself more than to Nathan. "This is just-"

"You didn't hate last night." Nathan interrupted. If he was going to screw everything up then he was at least going to get some answers. "You just said that it would never work."

Warren rolled his eyes. "And you were dandy with that-"

"No! I just- ah, fuck. I am just sick of people telling me how to act and how to feel, dammit!" Nathan stepped closer to Warren. "That's why I did what I did. No one ever did that for me. Fuck, not even my own father. He would rather shit on me than actually care. Okay? Yeah, I threw myself at you and enjoyed it. You did, too, so don't even lie."

Warren shook his head. "You don't even like me-"

"I never said that!" Nathan snapped. "So, shut up. Yeah, I say shitty things, and I do shitty stuff, but I don't actually mean most of it. Well, some of it. Fuck, whatever."

"You headbutted me and then punched me. Repeatedly."

Nathan bit his lip. "Like I said, I don't mean some of it."

Warren let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing his keys from the ground. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." He sounded exhausted, and Nathan figured that he had drained the guy dry with their argument.

"I don't take back what happened." Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

They were caught in another silence. Fuck, goddammit, shitshitshit...Nathan glared back at the fisherman that was watching them, and the fisherman pretended to focus on something else.

"This will never work." Warren said.

Nathan stiffened. He returned his gaze to Warren's face. His dark eyes were tired yet emotions seemed to pool within them. Nathan felt his empty stomach flutter, and it seemed like last night was only seconds ago.

Fuck it.

And fuck that fisherman.

Nathan's hands shot out and caught the sides of Warren's head, and their lips collided. The nerves in Nathan's face flared, and he instantly opened and moved his mouth against Warren's, swallowing any words that dared to escape. The pulled apart, their lips making a wet noise as they separated.

"What the hell am I doing...?" Warren murmured softly against Nathan's mouth. Nathan smirked slightly, bringing him in for another lip lock as an answer. Nathan pressed their chests together, and once again, their heartbeats were in sync. The fisherman, the worries, the guilt, and the anger was gone. Nathan knew this would never work, and he didn't care. As long as Warren didn't care either, and didn't try to run and hide from him, it didn't matter.

Fuck expectations. All of them.

Nathan didn't need this to work.

* * *

 **Owie. Fingers. Pain. ...Kiss them better?  
**

 **Just kidding. Don't touch me. We haven't reached that stage in our relationship yet. Calm down.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
